new_bot_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book of Verum Deus
The Book of Verum Deus is a large sacred text written by Shigekazu Samon, in which he preaches the rules and beliefs of the Church of Devotion. It is a record of the creation of the world, the end of the world, and the laws humans must follow while they are living on the Earth. While many copies exist of the text, the final version is held in the Church of Devotion compound in a specialised case. It is removed for sermons and reference only. Less sacred copies of the same text exist, used for school teachings and home use. Any older or alternative versions of the text are regarded as fake and wrong, especially by Shigekazu himself, who wrote the incorrect texts in early childhood. He claims he could not yet hear God properly at this time, and so the text must be corrected. Etymology The title of the book comes from the Latin Verum Deus, meaning "true God". The title was given in reference to Shigekazu Samon, known as the true God to his followers, believing himself to be a vessel of Christ. As the author of the text, the phrase "true God" refers directly to him. While Shigekazu himself chose the title for his text, the title is upheld by himself and his sect. History The text has had many different titles during its production, but eventually grew to retain the title it currently possesses. Other titles included The Book of Truth, The Book of Verum, The Book of Deus, The Book of Aurora, and The Book of Et Auream. However, for the past four iterations of the book, it has been titled The Book of Verum Deus. Development At age five, Shigekazu Samon began writing the first iteration of The Book of Verum Deus, known at the time as The Book of Et Auream. It was the shortest copy of the text ever written, and had very few rules and details, being a simple first copy of what Shigekazu was truly trying to convey. Despite this, he began handing out copies of the text, which began to catch some people's attention. As people requested to know more about Shigekazu's truths, he began preaching his story in public parks, gathering a surprisingly large following for a child of his age. He began projecting an idea of a crisp, clean humanity, all dressed in white to be beautiful and pure for the Lord. He described God's idea of beauty as clean and pure, saying that humanity must meet these demands in order to ascend to Heaven. As his following grew, Shigekazu took the time to revise The Book of Et Auream for a larger audience. This would be known as the second iteration. By the time Shigekazu was seven, his following had grown, and he was being regarded as a genius of sorts. He decided that he needed his own space to preach, and purchased a local church with funds raised by his followers specifically for the project. In his new church, Shigekazu stayed awake for five nights writing a new iteration of his text. This would be known as The Book of Aurora. Followers began attending services at Shigekazu's church, which soon grew to be regarded as the Devotion Church, or the Church of Devotion. Shigekazu became more passionate in his teachings as time passed, gaining a massive following by the age of twelve. However, on his twelfth birthday, Shigekazu claims he was spoken to once again by Jesus, who told him he had to rewrite the book once again. He took this guidance, writing what he then titled the The Book of Verum. As time progressed, Shigekazu began growing frustrated by the fact that his book still sounded wrong. Though his sect was satisfied and praising him as a messiah, Shigekazu was still enraged by the lack of truth. As night came, Shigekazu fell to his knees in a freezing lake and screamed to the heavens, begging God to guide his hand and teach him the truth. He claims God then told him to return home, and rewrite the book once again. As Shigekazu wrote, he tells that his hand began to move on its own, guided by God above. This copy of the book was then titled as The Book of Deus, as the title acknowledged God as the author. By the time he was fourteen, Shigekazu had adopted a massive following, and was preaching daily about how life should be lived and about how humans should act on Earth, all with the guidance of The Book of Deus. However, as he read, Shigekazu found that some of the rules God had whispered to him had been left out, and some of the stories were not accurate. Knowing God did not make mistakes, Shigekazu took this as a guiding sign from God to write a final, true copy of the book in his own mortal hands. Taking the sign, Shigekazu rewrote the text for a final time, titling it The Book of Verum Deus, in reference to himself. The 50 Laws of Deus The 50 Laws of Deus are the rules of living that are sworn by The Book of Verum Deus. These rules must be followed while living, and cannot be broken at any point. If a rule is broken, the sinner must beg for forgiveness until God has granted them another change. The rules are listed in order of their writing in The Book of Verum Deus. # One must not sin. # One must not violate the laws of Christianity and the Bible. # One must not doubt the church. # One must not leave the compound. # One must not turn to another messiah. # One must not have sexual relations beyond procreation. # One must not divorce. # One must not consume red food. # One must obey the rules of lent. # One must not curse. # One must teach their children The Book of Verum Deus. # One must raise their children in the compound. # One must adopt children in need on the compound. # One must worship daily. # One must leave behind their earthly identities before death. # One must only bathe and wash their clothes in the compound river. # One must not consume sinful media. # One must not consume human flesh. # One must not consume feline meat. # One must wear white on Sundays. # One must not make love to a sinner. # One must not eat roadkill. # One must not kiss a sinner. # One must not consume blood. # One must not sodomise themselves or others with any foreign objects. # One must not masturbate. # One must not smoke. # One must not drink alcohol. # One must not do drugs. # One must not spill blood upon their hands. # One must not interact sexually with a child. # One must not interact sexually with an animal. # One must not interact sexually with inanimate objects. # One must not make excuses for sinning. # One must contribute time, resources, money, and belief to the church. # One must not join the army. # One must not abandon a child. # One must not strike another in rage. # One must not harm another with a firearm or blade. # One must not speak badly of the church. # One must not miss a sermon. # One must not attempt to revive the dead. # One must not crossdress. # One must not soil or dirty white clothing or white linen. # One must not break their promise of Lent. # One must not force sexual acts upon another. # One must treat others with love, respect, and value. # One must not cause their body unnecessary pain or suffering. # One must not commit infidelity. # One must not burn or desecrate The Book of Verum Deus.